The Octogon
by The Crew 69
Summary: Collab with Killah Cam and Ice Tea LBC. Rachel is with Finn. Quinn wants Rachel. Charlie likes Lea. Lea likes Dianna. Dianna hates them all. The most awkward love triangle ever. Or is it an Octogon? Twinsanity! Faberry, Achele, and Brittana. G!p
1. Chapter 1

**This is Co-written with my best friend Cam Goes Ham. She can't get into her account because her absence was so long and she's forgot her email and password. So we've decided to bring back the Fabray and Berry twins. Review and tell us what you think.**

**Chapter1. It's A Twin Thing.**

* * *

"Quinn, you bum! Get your ass up and get ready for school." An annoyed huff sounded on the other side of a bright red door. A tall, beautiful blonde with a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth stood with her hands on her hips. She banged her fists on the door, trying to wake her stupid sister.

The occupant in the room groaned rather loudly at the noise. It was to fucking early for this. She angrily threw the covers off her body and stomped towards the door. She swung open the door so hard it slammed against the wall. She glared at the identical girl in front of her with annoyed hazel eyes. "What the fuck Charlie! Go away!" She snarled.

Charlie flicked her on her forehead, further annoying the younger blonde. "Mom said get up and get ready." She said.

Quinn sighs in frustration. She really fucking hates school and right now she really hates her mom. She hates Mondays with a fiery burning passion. "You could have just walked in here and shook me awake you asshole!" She growls. God, Charlie was so fucking irritating.

Charlie smirked. "I could have, but I didn't. Live with it loser." She shoved her twin sister with force, making her fall back into the room. Quinn winced as her ass came in contact with some left over Legos from her attempted spaceship.

"Now get ready before you make us late." Charlie sneered as she closed the door back and stomped away. Quinn nearly yells in frustration! Man, Charlie made her want to rip out her hair. Regardless she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so she stood up.

She thanked god no Legos were embedded in her asshole. She pulled her faded Nikes top over her head as she picked up a towel from the ground. She smelled it to make sure it didn't smell weird or anything. She didn't want to wipe her clean body with a towel that smells like dead bodies. There's only one thing though.

She stares at the half naked sleeping figure in her bed. She racked her brain for the girl's name. It started with a V she thinks. Vanessa? Veronica? Some shit like that. She places her hand on the small of the girl's back and gently shakes her.

"Hey, uh, you get up." She whispers. The girl stirs, but doesn't wake so she shakes her harder. She vaguely wonders if she should get Charlie's pet snake and stuff her in the girl's asshole. She laughs out loud. That would be hilarious. The girl finally snaps open her green eyes. She stares at Quinn for a moment before smiling seductively.

Quinn just stares back. Maybe if she hadn't already fucked her it would have got her hard, but she did already so. She doesn't know why, but after she fucks a girl she just loses interest in them. She's a hit it and quit it type of girl. The girl whose name she just can't remember pulls at the waistband of her boxers, purring like a cat.

She licks her lips. "Quinn baby last night was so much fun. How about round 12?"

Quinn glances back at her alarm clock. Its five after seven and suddenly she wants to get ready for school. She looks back at the girl with raised eyebrows. God she hopes this girl would just go home. "Um, we have school in like an hour." She tries.

The girl shrugs. "What ever happened to fuck school?" She grins again as she tries to pull down Quinn's boxers again. Quinn slaps her hands away with a glare. "Look Vanessa you need to go home."

She feels it before she actually saw it. She placed a hand on her stinging cheek and glared at the girl in disbelief. What the fuck! She just slapped me? She just slapped me! She thought. "What the hell? What's your problem?"

The girl screeches in frustration as she begins gathering her clothes from the floor. She quickly shrugs on her tights and her shirt. She slips on her heels and grabs her purse. "My name is Veronica you fucking douchebag!" She yells before leaving.

Quinn just shrugs and goes back to looking for her body wash and stuff. She's used to getting slapped so it doesn't even hurt anymore. She disappears into the bathroom without another thought.

When she gets out the shower she dries off her body and steps back into her room. She brushes her teeth and runs a smaller towel through her wet hair. Quinn hums to herself as she crossed the room and opened her drawers. She pulls out a clean pair of Calvin Klein boxers and shuffles them on. She slips on a black bra with little hearts on them next. She puts on some Axe deodorant after wards.

Quinn slips in her black snakebites after removing the green ones. Also makes sure to clean her 7.94 inch white gauges and her ears carefully and thoroughly. After she's finished her ears she blow dries her hair. She goes back to her drawer and pulls out some black denim skinny jeans and slips them on. She slink her white belt with a big shiny Q on.

It was a gift from Charlie for her 15th birthday last year. She's 16 now. She snaps it and place then goes looking for a shirt. She decides on a black baseball shirt with the Last Kings logo in the middle. She fastens her white G-shock, also a gift from Charlie, around her wrist.

After putting a brand new Brooklyn Nets beanie with a ball on the top she puts on some black socks and slips on some Jordan Concords. She smiles at herself before spraying some Blue Hurricane cologne on her. She grabs her backpack and her iPhone from the charger and heads down stairs.

She slides down the rail with a grin on her face. Once she reaches the bottom she dusts herself off and looks around the living room. The smell of pancakes and bacon was strong as her mother cooked. Charlie came down next, slapping her on the back of her head as she bounded down the last step. "Good morning loser." She says with a kiss on Quinn's cheek.

Quinn glares at her. "You ruined my morning already." She grumbles.

Charlie rolls her eyes. Quinn is such a little girl. "Shut up."

Charlie's silky blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun with a red bandana holding it in place. She's switched her black gauges with ones that looked like a small pokeball. She's wearing a white and red Eminem Recovery t-shirt than hugged her in all the right places.

She was also wearing black skinny jeans and some bright red vans. They both looked very charming.

"Ugh, move out of my way little boys." A soft yet annoying female voice interrupted them. The eldest of the three Fabray children, Dianna. She was wearing a long sleeved black t shirt with a black and white picture of Tupac sticking up the middle finger on the front, some grey skinny jeans and some black Jordan Retros. Dianna shoved them both out of the way with a scowl. They both rolled their eyes. "Ugh, look what the cat brought in." Charlie groaned.

Quinn snickered. "More like dragged in on her face."

Dianna looked at her younger twin sisters with a murderous look in her blue eyes. "I will kill you both and hide your bodies where no one will ever find them."

"You mean like in your pubic hair?" Charlie asked. Quinn laughed as they both high-fived each other. Dianna huffed in annoyance before stalking off to the couch muttering something about a homicide.

"Girls breakfast is ready!" Their mother called a few minutes later. Quinn and Charlie shut off the Xbox and raced toward the kitchen, pushing and shoving each other on the way. Dianna sighed as she walked towards the kitchen like a human being.

Judy Fabray was a beautiful woman despite her age. She was Lima's best surgeon so money was no problem even though she was a single woman. The girls' father and her husband had left them for some tramp when they were 8 and Dianna was 10. They didn't even need the sorry fool though. They were doing amazing on their own.

Judy kissed all three girls on their cheeks and began serving them. "Oh, Charlie and Quinn. Your coach called and told me to tell you to pick up your uniforms once you get to school."

Charlie and Quinn were both star players of the McKinley girls' soccer team. That got them some of their popularity, but their skills in the sack really got them on the top. You see Charlie and Quinn have a something that makes them different from other girls. They had a little extra something below their waists. A fully functioning, above average sized penis.

Growing up at been kind of hard for them at first, but having a Latina girl who could murder you with her thoughts as a best friend kind of helped. Santana, Brittany, and Puck had protected them all through middle school. They thought it would be harder in high school, but it wasn't. The girls at school went crazy about them while the boys envied and respected them. Well, most of the boys and girls.

The only people who hated them with a burning passion was Finn, the quarterback to the weak ass football team, a few hockey players, and Rachel Berry, head cheerleader.

Rachel and her twin sister Leah were the only girls that had successfully resisted the Fabray twin's advances. Leah didn't hate them like her twin sister, but she definitely didn't love them either. Rachel just doesn't like them. She thinks their arrogant assholes who think every girl should fall for them. She hates Quinn the most though, which Quinn doesn't understand her reasons for. She's fucking perfect why should she hate her?

"Oh would you look at the time. You girls need to get going." Judy said looking at her watch. It wasn't really that late she just wanted her girls out the house before her friends came over. They all looked at their mom with annoyed faces. They had barley finished eating. Regardless they all kissed her on the cheek and told her goodbye.

"I'm driving." Dianna said, snatching the keys from Charlie's fingertips.

"Hey! I had them first!"

Dianna locked the door behind them as they exited the house. "Well, I was born first!"

Quinn and Charlie glared at her. "Don't you mean hatched?"

"I fucking hate you both."

* * *

**Did you like it? Don't worry the Berry twins will make an appearance next chapter if we continue. Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**There will be only seven planets left after I destroy Uranus.**

**Chapter2. 1st Period Sucks**

* * *

"It's about fucking time you got here."

A Latina girl with raven hair and brown eyes growled as the three blonde's exited the car. Santana covers her eyes. Damn, it's like a blonde invasion. She was often the only brunette in the group because her girlfriend is also a blonde.

"Oh goody, Santana's here." Dianna mumbled grabbing her back pack from the back seat. She stuffs the keys in her pocket before exiting the vehicle. Quinn and Charlie follow their sister. Charlie grabs her skateboard from the trunk and tucks it under her arm.

"Hey where's Brittany?" Quinn asks noticing the leggy blonde was nowhere to be found.

"Yeah, god knows their joined at the hip." Charlie replies.

Quinn snickers. "I think there joined by something else if you know what I mean."

"Their love is pretty strong." Charlie says, not getting it. Quinn sighs as they began walking towards the school's entrance. "Where is Brittany?" Dianna finds herself asking.

"She went to get changed. Wonder Dwarf called a meeting." Santana growled crossing her arms.

"She does realize that she's a cheerleader, not an overlord right?"

"She doesn't realize she's like two feet tall and can be stepped on." Santana says darkly. She's a little crabby she can't spend the morning with a certain blonde dancer.

"You're like the same height as her." Quinn points out, ducking as the Latina's fist aims at her head.

"Shut up Bottle Blonde."

"Speak of the devil." Dianna mutters as she sees the little brunette walking towards them.

"And my morning was going so well." Quinn says.

The four girls watch as none other than Rachel Barbra Berry struts over to their little group with her minions behind her. She stops in front of Quinn and glares up at the blonde with contempt in her brown eyes. "Move out of the way." She orders.

Quinn scoffs. Is this girl serious? She thinks telling her to move will make her move? What era does she live in? "Excuse you?"

Rachel repeats her question slowly as if she were talking to a slow person. "I said move out of the way."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Santana snaps, taking a menacing step forward.

Rachel does not flinch. "Do you know who I am?"

"Do you know who the fuck I am?" Santana says. "I will cut you."

"Am I supposed to be afraid?"

"No you're supposed to be in Snow White with the other Dwarfs."

Quinn and Charlie snicker while Dianna just stands there examining her nails. Rachel bristles in anger at being laughed at. Do they know who she is? She is Rachel Barbra Goddamn Berry, future Broadway star, future Tony award winner! For god sakes she will be famous one day and now she's being laughed at by a trio of lesbians and a bored blonde?

"Say anything else and I'll have your eyes filled with ice cold slushy." She threatens.

"I'd rather have slushy in my vision than you. It burns less." Quinn joins in the fun causing Charlie to howl with laughter.

Rachel turns her gaze to the blonde she hates so much. "No one was talking to you freak."

"That's not what you were saying last night."

"You don't know what I was saying last night you insufferable fool."

Quinn taps her finger to her chin. "Oh that's right; I couldn't hear you over all the chocking."

"I taught not to place tiny objects near my mouth."

Charlie was crying at this point. Quinn glares at her twin with a blush staining her cheeks. God, what side was Charlie on?

"Hey, what's going on?" A sleepy voice asked from behind Quinn's group. They all turned around to see Lea Berry wearing normal clothes and scratching her head sleepily. Dianna strutted over to the sleepy girl and laid a strong arm around her petite shoulders. "Idiots, idiots everywhere." She said, quoting Buzz Light-year.

Before anyone had the chance to say anything the bell rang. The whole hallway groaned loudly in protest before slowly walking to their designated classes. Quinn smirked, crossing her arms over her ample chest. "That's right. Go to class."

"We have the same class moron!" Rachel yelled exasperatedly, throwing her hands up in the air.

* * *

1st period was history with a young red-headed teacher named Ms. Wright, but everyone just called her Mica. She was in her early to mid-twenties.

Man, If Mica weren't so hot Quinn would have hated 1st period.

Well she does hate first period because she has it with Rachel. To make matters worse, she sits next to the loud diva. Santana, Brittany, Lea, Charlie, and Dianna all had this class. Even though Dianna was a 12th grader she had failed it her 10th grade year so naturally she was back here with these buffoons much to her dismay. The seating went like this. There are tables. There are two people per table. Rachel and Quinn sat in the first table. Behind them were Dianna and Lea, then Charlie and some random girl and Brittany and Santana.

Quinn was trying her best to ignore the diva, but damn she was filing her nails so damn loud Beethoven could hear it. She was about ready to slap the girl. _Ha, that would be hilarious. What if her hair flew off?_ Quinn thought to herself, chuckling. Rachel glared at the blonde. She was about ready to slap her. _Wouldn't that be comical if I was to slap her and her hair flew off?_ She thought with a smug grin.

Lea kept fidgeting in her seat because Dianna was sitting next to her. It was obvious to everyone in the whole school but Dianna that the brunette had a huge crush on her. Dianna's cool blue eyes glanced over and she raised an eyebrow. "You okay, half pint?"

Lea blushed furiously. "Y-yeah."

A pale hand suddenly found itself onto her warm forehead as Dianna checked her temperature. "You're kind of hot. If you're sick, stay the hell away from me." Dianna muttered the last part so no one could hear. Lea didn't hear anything else, but 'your hot.' She was gazing dreamily to the front.

"Okay guys listen up." Mica clapped her hands to get the teenagers' attention. She flicked her wavy red hair from her bright hazel eyes. She was a ginger, freckles and everything.

"This should be good." Dianna muttered leaning back in her seat.

Mica smiled. "I have a project for you all."

The class groaned loudly ass the teacher chuckled. "Find a partner." She said.

Everyone immediately got to work. Santana and Brittany didn't move of course. Neither did Dianna or Lea. Dianna was too lazy and Lea didn't even hear the instruction.

Charlie frowned as she saw Lea make no attempt to move from beside her older sister. She huffed in disappointment before sitting back down. Quinn had found herself next to some hot blonde girl as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. The blonde smiled as she took Quinn's hand and sat her down. Rachel had made a beeline straight for her boyfriend, Finn Hudson, who smiled dopily at her as he kissed her forehead.

"Has everyone chosen a partner?" Mica questioned.

"Yes." Everyone said in unison.

Mica smiled evilly. "Now tell them goodbye so I can assign your real partners."

Everyone groaned loudly as the young teacher laughed loudly to herself. Once everyone was back in their seats she got a list from her desk.

Quinn sighed as she waited for her name.

"Pierce and Abrahams." No one dared to look in Santana's direction.

"Charlie and Lopez."

"Fuck my life." Santana mumbled, sitting next to Charlie.

"Berry and Fabray."

Suddenly Quinn and Rachel snapped their heads up in unison, mouths wide open and shock in their eyes. Rachel stood up so fast her chair fell backwards.

"You mean that Berry and that Fabray right?" She said pointing at Dianna and a dreamy Lea.

"Don't point at me." Dianna mutters darkly. Sometimes people wonder whether its she and Santana are related.

Mica flicked her hair. "Them too. But you'll be working with Quinn Rachel."

Quinn's heart dropped as she banged her head on the desk.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me._

* * *

**lol, whut**


	3. Chapter 3

_**R.I.P Cory Monteith**_

**Chapter3. Soccer and Lesbians**

* * *

"Yo, we have to pick up our uniforms." Santana said as she, Dianna, Brittany, and the twins walked out of first period. Brittany clapped her hands excitedly; she loved watching Santana play soccer. "Right now?" Charlie asks, doing a caveman and rolling through the hallway.

She does it all the time. There's no point in telling her to stop, she'll just do it again. Taking her skateboard would be pointless, she has like thirty of them at home under her bed. Santana nods, kissing Brittany on the cheek. Dianna rolls her eyes at the display of affection and shakes her head. Brittany catches Dianna, and with a charming grin she gives Dianna a big kiss on the cheek. Dianna cracks a rare smile, playfully pushing the blonde away from her and rubbing her cheek. Only Brittany can get the Ice Queen to warm up. Then again, Brittany can kill anyone will her kind, innocent nature.

"Can you believe Mica? Man, she's going to yell at me 24/7." Quinn said with a sigh.

"Dianna yells at you 24/7." Santana pointed out.

"But I've put up with Dianna for years! I'm immune to it." Quinn said. Dianna glares at her little sister, but decides to hold her tongue. "And that's totally not fair for Mica to pair you back up with Brittany."

Santana smirked. "She knows wassup. She knows not to pair her up with anyone but me. It's like an unwritten law."

"As much as I hate to leave you guys, wait, no I don't. Bye." Dianna said, walking toward the chemistry building.

"What crawled up her ass and died?" Santana said as they continued to walk.

Quinn and Charlie shook their heads with unusually sad eyes. Dianna used to be the sweetest girl in the world. Her kindness once could rival Brittany's. But after their dad left she became bitter, damaged, almost broken. It was no secret that their dad treated Dianna like the princess she always wanted to be and when he abandoned her, she took it hard. Crying for nights, blaming herself and shunning everyone out. He was never around when the twins were born so Quinn and Charlie didn't really know him that well except that his name was Russell, he liked to drink, and he smelled like old spice and cigarettes. She looked at Santana pointedly.

Brittany, Santana, and Dianna had known each other before Quinn and Charlie had known them. They all went to the same cheerleading camp at one point so they know all about Russell. Santana shakes her head. "She's still hurting. I stopped hurting long ago." She said, remembering how her own father left her.

"You hated Anthony, San." Brittany chided.

"He was still my dad though." She squeezed Brittany's hand as they came to a stop in front of the Athletic office. They decided to change the subject instead.

"Why do you hate Rachel so much Quinn?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know. I don't even hate her like that, she just hates me. She just annoys the fuck out of me." Quinn said opening the door. The soccer coach, also Santana's older sister, Suzanna, smiled at them. She was walking back and forth with a clip board, checking off names and assigning positions. "Yo, Suzy. Where's our shit?" Santana barked.

Suzanna rolled her eyes in a very Santana like way. It wasn't hard to tell where she got it from. "Calm down. I've got them right here." Suzy huffed. Brittany disentangled herself from her girlfriend so she could run and give her sister a big hug. Suzy smiled warmly at Brittany and hugged her back tightly. She couldn't help it, everyone loves Brittany. "Hi Suzy." She chirped.

"See Santana? That is how you say hello." Suzy scolded in her thick, Spanish accent.

"I know how to say hello Suzanna." Santana muttered.

Suzy grinned brightly at the twins as she hugged them two. They were all just friends. Quinn and Charlie would never do anything like that to Suzanna, it would break their friendship with Santana. She went over to a box and pulled out the sleek red jerseys and white shorts. She also pulled out red padded socks, mouth pieces, and hair ties.

"Number six for Quinn." Suzy said, handing the younger twin her signature jersey. It had 'Fabray' written in bold white letters above the number. McKinley Titans was written on the front. "Number nine for Charlie." The brunette said with a chuckled as she handed Charlie her jersey. Charlie rubbed the back of her neck with a sheepish smile. "And for my beautiful baby sister, number one." After Suzy had distributed the jerseys she made them sign them off on her chalk board.

"We have a game tomorrow. It's a scrimmage against Carmel High at 6." Suzy explains. "I heard their goalie is really good. Work on your kicks when you get home, yeah?"

"Okay that's it. Oh, Santana do you need a knee brace?" Suzy said.

Brittany's expression saddened a little when she remembered when Santana had hurt her knee last year. It was one of the worst days of her life. Santana rolling in the grass, grabbing her knee and groaning in pain after a hard slide tackle. It was something she also hated about Santana playing soccer.

"Nah, I'm good." Santana assured her sister. Suzy looked skeptical, but decided not to push her into doing anything. Brittany looked like she wanted to say something, but she too decided against it. Suzy gave her little sister a kiss on the cheek before ushering her out of the office. "Don't be late to Spanish Santana."

"I don't even need that fucking class." Santana muttered.

"Watch your mouth." Suzy chided. She ushered the other three out too. She actually shoved Charlie, almost making her fall. Charlie stared at her. "Why'd you push me so hard?"

Suzy's eyes softened. "Because you're special."

"_ED_." Dianna said as she walked by.

* * *

Rachel Berry could not believe Ms. Wright paired her up with that buffoon! Now she had to work with her for another few weeks. The project was an assignment. It was on love and hate. It seemed like Wright did that whole project specifically for her and Quinn. She walked down the hallway with her head held high, glaring up at anyone who dared walk close enough. She spotted her twin talking to Dianna. She stopped and eyed them skeptically.

Dianna was leaning against the lockers with her arms crossed, looking down at Lea as she spoke. Rachel knew her twin was nervous because she kept shifting her weight on her legs. She also knew her sister really liked Dianna. Who couldn't? Dianna was gorgeous, not to mention very intelligent, and carried herself with a slight aura of superiority like herself.

She watched as Dianna said something funny and Lea giggled. Dianna stepped somewhat closer to Lea, bending down so she Lea could tell her something in her ear. Dianna nodded, before walking down the opposite end of the hallway, leaving her sister standing there with a dreamy expression. Rachel marched up to her twin and grabbed her shoulder. Lea turned around startled at first, but when she noticed it was Rachel she relaxed. "What were you talking about?"

Lea grinned. "Why you all up in my grill?"

Rachel's eyebrow twitched. "Lea."

"Fine. Since all of us are basically paired together she said that we should come over and work on the project together and I said okay."

Rachel widened her eyes. Lea agreed to have both of them come to the Fabray house with Quinn and Charlie. "Today?"

"Yeah after school. She said she wants to get it over with." Lea said.

"Lea what is wrong with you! Do you know who I'm paired with?" Rachel practically yelled.

"Don't worry so much. Quinn's harmless." Lea assured her.

"How do you know?"

"Have you noticed that Quinn never asks girls to have sex with her? They practically throw themselves on her. Besides, she's never tried to talk to me or you."

"Because she knows we'll say no."

"Or maybe she don't want to."

Rachel stared at her twin with curious brown eyes. Lea seems awfully chipper. Is this what Dianna made her feel like every time she talked to her? Finn makes her happy, but not as happy as Dianna makes Lea and they don't even date.

"Just give her a chance. Don't be all up in her face with your bitch fits." Lea said. Rachel rolled her eyes at her sister's grammar.

"Fine, we'll go." Rachel agreed reluctantly.

"Yes!" Lea cheered.

"But you need to stop hanging around with Santana."

"How did you-"

"I just know."

* * *

**BAM. Story continued. You feel me!**


End file.
